


Dog and wolf

by Wow_123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123
Summary: 😱 what a pairing the lord of the west and the red wolf of the north
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHaLNFRsCtq/?igshid=449pu33hz0vx


	2. Flowers for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just so romantic


End file.
